


Stall

by merryghoul



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, Porn Battle, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Maura try to have sex during their lunch break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stall

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: 
> 
> femslash_today Porn Battle: Rizzoli & Isles, Jane/Maura, semi-public [(fill here)](http://femslash-today.livejournal.com/567840.html?view=3761696&format=light#t3761696)  
> [](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **ladiesbingo**](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/): wild card: bad sex

When the coast was clear, Jane and Maura walked into one of the Boston Police Department's women's restrooms.  Maura was carrying a purse.

The two of them ran into an empty stall. 

"Do you have the…you know, the _things?"_ Jane said. 

"Of course." 

Maura opened her purse.  She pulled out vinyl gloves and what appeared to be a bottle of hand sanitizer. 

"That's not lubricant!"

"I cleaned the bottle a long time ago.  Otherwise, if some smoker came in here and caught us, we might go up in flames.  And, well, _I_ might go up in flames."

"What?"

"There's enough alcohol in hand sanitizer to set things on fire."

Jane shook her head.  She was confused.  "What's in the bottle, then?"

"That's homemade lubricant.  It's a solution of sodium alginate and water. "

"Sodium what?"

"Alginic acid.  It's made out of brown algae." 

"They make things out of algae?"

"I'd go ahead and put the gloves on."

"Do we really need gloves?"

"Safety first, Jane."

"Oh, all right."

Jane put on the gloves.  She pulled down Maura's pants and underwear.

"You're already—"

"I wanted to give you a head start."  Maura handed Jane the lubricant.  She bent over and held the toilet. 

"Do I really need this?"

"A study of over 2500 women said that 65 percent of them had a more pleasant sexual experience when sexual lubricant was involved.  We need to hurry.  We only have…"  Maura checked her watch.  "Twenty-eight more minutes left before we have to go back to work.  I hate these short lunch breaks."

"Okay, geez.  You act like I don't have a watch.  So how do I put this on?  Do I put it on my fingers or your vagina or—"

"It doesn't matter."

Jane put the lubricant on her middle and index fingers.  She put her fingers inside of Maura.

At first Jane took slow come hither strokes inside Maura.  That changed when Maura said "We don't have enough time, Jane, and we might get caught."

Jane went faster inside Maura.  Maura kept her moans low.

"Stroke me as hard as you can."

Jane wet the tip of the glove and began to stroke Maura's clitoris.  Maura began to move in time with Jane's motions.

Then someone opened the door to the women's room.  It was a visitor to the police station.

Jane stopped what she was doing. 

The woman went into a bathroom stall, urinated, washed her hands and left the bathroom.  While they were waiting for the woman to leave the stall, Maura made retching noises and groaned. 

Catching on to what Maura was doing, Jane said "Maura, are you okay?  What did you have for breakfast?  Do you have the flu or something?"

The woman never noticed the fingerfucking that was in Maura and Jane's stall.

After the woman left, Jane began to stroke and make faster motions inside of Maura.  As Maura's legs gave out on her, Jane pulled out.  Maura's legs shook.  She let out a loud groan that she turned into another retching noise.

When Maura had recovered from her orgasm, she stood up and looked at her watch.  "Five minutes.  We'd better get going."

"What are you going to tell anyone who asks about where we went for lunch today?"

"Tell them I had sour milk for breakfast by accident."

"Who's going to buy that?"

Maura shrugged.  "Maybe the woman who walked in here earlier?"

**Author's Note:**

> The study mentioned in the story [is real.](http://www.yourtango.com/201065640/study-lubricant-users-have-better-sex)


End file.
